Dragon Ball Z: Another Road
Dragon Ball Z: Another Road 'is a fanon started by Daimaō, but taken over by TheDragonGolen. It changes the story of DBZ entirely. And pretty much rewrites it. Every character at the beginning is as strong as Vegeta. And many new transformations are shown. The main characters are Piccolo, Daimao Jr, Son Goku, Vegeta and Son Gohan. Super Saiyan is shown on the 10th episode. Much earlier. Main Characters *'Goku '(SSJ-???) *'Piccolo ' *'Bardock '(SSJ-???) *'Vegeta (SSJ-???) *'King Vegeta' (SSJ-???) *'Gohan' (SSJ-???) *'Goten' (SSJ-???) *'Trunks '(SSJ-???) 'Sagas ' 'Saiyan Saga' The Saiyans arrive on earth, to conquer and fight Goku. All the saiyans are alive, as they never met Frieza and they had to evacuate Vegeta and come to Earth. #The Return of Goku #The Saiyans Arrive #Goku's Ancestory #The Test #Father and Son Match #Meet the Prince #Bow Before the King #A Saiyan Secret #Stop the Ape #A Super Saiyan??? #Ascend, Sweet Prince #Namek vs. Saiyan #Super Saiyan Bardock! #Terror of the Universe #Gohan's Struggles #The Mighty Frieza 'Frieza Saga' Frieza comes to Earth, The Saiyans are up. Dodoria, Zarbon, and the Ginyu Force are a lot stronger as well as Frieza. #17.Saiyans Beware! #18. Cui's Attack #19. Nappa's Defense #20. Orange Star City's Destruction #21. An Enraged Goku #22. Dodoria's Death #23. Zarbon's Strikes! #24. Zarbon Transforms #25. The Prince's Zenkai! #26. Defeated by a Namek #27. Ginyu Force Rules #28. Mind Binds! #29. Destruction of Guldo #30. The Might of Recoome #31. Recoome's Bag of Tricks #32. Savoir #33. Speed of Burter #34. Jeice's Struggle #35. The Mystery of Ginyu #36. Vegeta is Ginyu and Ginyu is Vegeta! #37. Defeat the Prince, King! #38. The Prince is Back! #39. Ginyu.... the Dead... #40. Here Comes Frieza... #41. Frieza vs. The King #42. King is defeated? #43. Let's Kick It Up #44. Frieza's 2nd form #45. Overwhelmed #46. The Namek Strikes Back #47. Frieza's 3rd form #48. Downfall of a Namek #49. The terrifying Frieza! #50. Super Saiyan Acension #51. Bardock's Revenge #52. Power Up, Frieza #53. The Fate of the Earth #54. Vegeta's Return! #55. Frieza Meets His End #56. Gather the Dragon Balls! 'Cooler Saga' Cooler comes to Earth to seek revenge on the killer of his brother. #Frieza's brother! Cooler! #The Fight comes alive! #Goku! Save Gohan! #Krillin vs. Cooler #Can Goku save the Earth #The Super Saiyan comes out! Suprise Cooler! #A new form! #Worse than Frieza! #Does Goku have the strength for a giant Kamehameha! #We rely on the earth! #Can Goku take this Power! #Power comes to Goku! #The Final Fight! Goku's stronger than ever! 'King Cold Saga' #Frieza's father! Is he stronger than his son! #Goku, the fight might last longer than we thought! #The Fight takes a turn for the worst! #The end of Goku and King Cold! #The fight cotinues in Hell! #Cooler and Frieza join in! #The Spirit Kamehameha! 'Androids Saga' Goku and friends hear about the androids by a future boy and have to fight then in order to save the universe once more. #The Androids Appear! #Can Goku Fight? #The Virus attacks! #Bardock get Goku to safty! #King of Saiyans! Try to fight the androids! #Gero runs! Z Fighters search! #The New androids! #Androids vs. The Z Fighters! #Vegeta beaten easily! #Gohan tries to fight! #Trunks Arrives! #Another Android? 'Cell Saga' In the Cell saga, they will fight in the Cell Games. #I'm your Brother! Piccolo vs. Cell! #Goku Awakens! Bardock tells the story! #Goku comes out! 1 year of training! #Gohan become a Super Saiyan! #Cell attacks Vegeta! #Vegeta gets a beatdown! #Get out of the training Goku! #Cell Games!? #Goku vs. Cell! #Goku lays his trust into someone else! #Gohan fights Cell! #Pushing to the limit! #Super Saiyan... 2?! #Cell Juniors! #King Vegeta tries to fight Cell! #Gohan is the only one! #The Kamehameha Battle! #Relief! Gohan wins! 'Buu Saga' Buu is awakened by Babidi! #Goku comes back! #Another World Tournament! #Supreme? KAI! #Mighty Mask! #Goten vs. Trunks #Babidi comes to Earth! #Buu awakens! #Gohan's furious attack! #Buu Absorbs! #Super Saiyan 3?! #Fusion! #Gotenks is born! #Gotenks vs. Super Buu! #Gohan's Z Sword! #Mystic Gohan! #Gohan vs. Super Buu! #Gotenks is a Super Saiyan 3! #Goku joins in! #Maijin Vegeta! Goku vs. Vegeta! #Goku's down! Vegeta takes over! #Vegeta dies! #Porta Fusion! #Vegito vs. Super Buu! #Buu absorbs more heroes! #You can win Goku! #Super Spirit Bomb! #1 year later... 'Saiyan Tourney Saga' 'Enemies vs. Z-Fighters' Saga 'The New Saiyans Saga' 'Universal Saga' Category:Dragon Ball Z Another Road Category:Fanon made by TheUltraKamehameha Category:Fan Fiction Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z Another Road Sagas Category:Dragon Ball Z